Closure systems which include bolts that axially move between locked and unlocked positions are in common use both domestically, e.g. in filing cabinets, and also in a variety of installations, such as telecommunication boxes, etc. The axial bolts in such a closure system are, typically, coupled to a knob or handle in such a manner that rotation of the knob or handle induces axial movement of the bolts. The handle or knob may be provided with an integral locking arrangement operated by a key, combination lock, etc., for locking the closure. However, such closures can be easily tampered with and afford relatively low level security.
High level security closure systems are typically costly and complex. Cost considerations and complexity are a stumbling block for increased level of security of such closures.
There is often a desire to convert a relatively low security closure into a higher security one. However, cost and complexity often impose a barrier to do so widely.